


Выключи свет

by Lirit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirit/pseuds/Lirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Начало Гражданки. Баки попадает под пули во время боя с Черной пантерой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выключи свет

Все происходит слишком быстро. Появление спецназа, прыжок Баки с пятнадцатого этажа на крышу соседнего здания, неожиданное появление Черной пантеры и вертолет, стреляющих в них из пулеметов… Стив прыгает вслед за ними на крышу… и не успевает. Пролетевшие мимо Черной пантеры, три пули прошивают Баки насквозь, и всё затихает. Стив стоит в десяти шагах и чувствует, что не может даже сдвинуться.

Время застывает вокруг, превращается в густую, тянучую массу, в которой завяз почему-то только он один. Вокруг все бегают, что-то кричат, берут в тиски Черную пантеру, грузят раненого Баки в приземлившийся вертолет («Он ещё дышит, нужно срочно доставить его в госпиталь, у него может быть слишком много ценной информации», — улавливает Стив краем уха), подходят к нему и приказывают сдаться.

Стив роняет щит. Негромкий «дзыньк!» упавшего вибраниума бьёт по мозгам не хуже ядерного взрыва, но Стив всё ещё плывет в густой патоке застывшего времени. Его даже не сковывают — он идет сам, садится в машину, куда-то едет вместе с потрепанным спецназом, даже что-то отвечает на их вопросы — и не чувствует ничего. Вакуум охватывает тело и закладывает уши, Стив не слышит себя и не слышит ничего вокруг. Он не слышит грохота отворяющихся ворот на военной базе, не слышит голоса обеспокоенной Наташи, крутящейся рядом и ворчания хмурого Старка — кажется тот говорит что-то об обмундировании, которое забрал Росс, о том, что Стив вроде как под временным арестом и о том, что Баки сейчас в реанимации. Родное имя режет слух и выдергивает Стива из плена пустоты. В реанимацию его не пускают, и он восемь часов сидит на полу напротив операционной и разглядывает дверную ручку. Страха он не чувствует.

Через восемь часов вымотанный врач открывает дверь, и отрицательно качает головой на так и не высказанный вопрос. За ним выходят медсестры и выключают в операционной свет.

В голове Стива тоже как будто кто-то выключил свет. И он ничего не чувствует. Стив осознает себя часа через четыре, рядом сидит Наташа и пытается достучаться до него. Сказать что-то про то, что Стиву нужно встать и куда-то пойти, что Баки хотел бы, чтобы Стив жил дальше, что он может поплакать, чтобы ему стало легче, раз уж напиться он не может, хотя она, конечно, притащит ему ящик водки и попробует опровергнуть этот факт.  
Стив пытается ей что-то объяснить, рассказать про то, что он с Баки должен быть до конца, но горло не слушается, слова не идут и он может лишь рассеяно кивать в ответ.  
В конце-концов Наташа оставляет его одного.

Роджерс встает с пола, бредет по базе, где-то перехватывает чей-то пистолет с глушителем, прячет его под рубашку и бредет обратно к операционной. Баки там уже нет. Он отлавливает милую медсестру в ослепительно белом халате («она наверняка пришлась бы по вкусу Баки», — приходит на ум непрошеная и совсем ненужная мысль) и просит отвести его к другу. Ведь ему нужно попрощаться, очень нужно. Медсестра отводит его в морг и оставляет одного. Здесь холодно. Почти так же холодно, как в самолете, в котором он тонул. Стив подходит к телу Баки — он почти живой, только бледный, очень бледный, но кажется будто сейчас вздрогнет, вдохнет и прошепчет тихо-тихо «Стив?». Но Стив знает — ему это только кажется. Он переплетает свои пальцы с холодными пальцами правой руки, садится на пятки и начинает говорить. Рассказывает о том, как проснулся в новом времени, как пытался освоиться и постоянно путался в кнопках кофеварки и микроволновки, как Фьюри позвал его в проект Мстители, как на Нью-Йорк напали читаури, про Локи, Тора и Беннера, про миссии, в которые его посылали, про Альтрона и то, как он его, Баки, искал. Стив говорит взахлеб, вываливает подробности, сбивается, шутит и вспоминает тридцатые (помнишь, Бак, как мы купили мороженое на последние деньги? Оно сейчас не такое вкусное, да и пломбир найти стало сложнее). Он не смотрит на время и не помнит, сколько провел вот так, сидя на полу, рассказывая про свою жизнь и поглаживая пальцами холодную плоть руки. Когда истории заканчиваются, Стив достает пистолет и долго-долго смотрит на неподвижное лицо. «Вместе до самого конца, помнишь, Бак?». И сам себе кивает в ответ. В полумраке морга слышится негромкий выстрел. Стив очень надеется, что их руки не смогут расцепить.


End file.
